Fate's Eyes
by The Blessing And The Curse
Summary: You want to stay away from them," she whispered. "They see things..." The Cullens, a coven of vampires, move to Forks where they meet the town freaks, the Swans. But how do the Swans know what the Cullens are? And what secret are they hiding? OOC/AU ExB


**AN – hey guys! New story – and this one is way different to 'A Mother's Instinct', but please give it a chance and tell me what you think! Okay, so I had this idea ages ago, like way before I joined this website but then I got loads more ideas and I'm the type of person who writes down the first chapter of any story idea and then goes onto another lol.**

**The rating of this story may change in future chapters so younger readers – beware! And I don't know if I've said this before, but this is something completely new to me so if I've got any mistakes, please tell me and I will try and correct them.**

**Btw – the characters in this story are very OOC so don't go flaming me and saying something like, "Oh, I hate this story – Bella doesn't act like that!" because I will strongly believe that you have some sort of immunity to warnings.**

**Anyway, on with chapter one! Just like 'A Mother's Instinct', there isn't much drama in the first few chapters but, again like in A Mother's Instinct, there is a lot of drama in later chapters :D**

**Please give this story a chance and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1 – The Dream**

**BPOV**

I'm standing in a forest. Trees are looming above me, fighting for a front row seat to witness whatever drama is about to unfold.

I trot forwards, noticing my furry black paws and sharp, dirt covered claws which are pressing into the soft, damp earth beneath me.

I snap my sleek black head up as a cluster of birds fly out of a clove of trees. I watch them curiously as they circle the small clearing I'm standing in once, flutter in mid-air and then turn and fly away.

My attention is caught by a comfortable-looking boulder a few feet in front of me. It has a raised flat surface and I strut over to it lazily before jumping on top of it and making myself comfortable for my afternoon nap.

Then I hear them.

Voices. But I don't understand what their saying. I can hear them muttering quietly with my sharp ears and just as I pick my head up from where it is lolling in my paws, I see them; their standing straight across from me, right at the edge of the small, circular clearing. There are two of them, one a good foot shorter than the other. They both take up a crouching position, as if they are going to attack at any moment.

I stretch lazily – who do these puny humans think they are; attempting to sneak up on a creature of the wild? But then they both charge and all thoughts of them being human escape my mind like water from a broken dam.

The taller of the two leaps onto my back and pins my hind legs up until they're in an unbelievably painful position.

A feral snarl rips its way out of my throat, echoing through the forest as if afraid to part with me.

Then the smaller of the two non-humans skid forward and in one lithe move, she snaps my neck…

***

I lay there, breathing deeply as Mother attempted to placate me. I'd been writhing around in my sheets and they were tangled around me like poisonous black snakes.

Angela was sat beside me on the bed, soaking a towel and muttering what I recognized as a healing spell under her breath. She pressed the dampened towel against my forehead and immediately, the pain began to fade until it was nothing more than a numb throb in my temple.

Mother fluttered around us, acting like a ruffled hen in the chicken coop. Angela rolled her eyes at her in an exasperated way before turning back to me.

"What happened?" she asked simply and I shook my head with a sigh as Mother froze abruptly.

"I…I really don't know," I started as Father strode into the room with a glassful of familiar-looking purple liquid. He handed it to me and I took it gratefully, gulping it down as if I had the Sahara desert down my throat.

The liquid was a mixture of a refreshing, herbal tea that had special healing and calming qualities that did just that to my fried brain. An expensive red wine had been mixed into it so that it wouldn't taste too sweet.

I felt my head clear as the nourishing drink worked its magic (literally) in my head; but the drink also brought back unwanted scenes from the strange dream I had.

"Now, tell us what happened," Mother instructed in a soft but firm tone.

I nodded and closed my eyes, recalling the events of my confusing dream. "Okay, so it started out in a forest…I saw a flock of birds fly out of a bunch of trees, as if they sensed some kind of danger…I remember lying on a boulder, then I heard some voices…but I couldn't understand what was being said…and then I saw two…people…except…" I hesitated and Father raised a questioning brow. "Except, the people didn't seem…human…?" my comment came out as a question, due to my digging around in my brain, trying to work out where I had gone wrong, mistaking the two people for being something inhuman.

Angela, not one to beat around the bush, asked bluntly, "What are you on about, B?"

Confusion and frustration made me lash out and I shouted, "I don't know! All I know is that at that moment, I just _knew _there was something supernatural about those people, and my thoughts were confirmed when they killed me!" I finished dramatically.

Mother gasped and Father stood up so quickly that he knocked over the chair he had been filling, so that it collided with my bedside table on which I had put my empty, now purple-tinted glass. The glass flew off the table and met the floor, smashing into a million violet shards and creating a pool of sticky purple liquid and broken glass.

"Did I hear glass breaking?" called Jacob as he slammed the front door shut behind him.

"Oh dear," sighed Angela. "Here comes Princess Jacob…"

"Hey," shouted Jake as he bounded up the stairs and burst though my open bedroom door, "I heard that!"

Angela rolled her eyes again and answered, "Good – now all we need to do is figure out how you go temporarily deaf when your alarm clock starts shrieking every morning."

"Ange, Jake, shut up," I said tiredly. I'd missed more than half of my night's sleep and I was starting to nod off. We had a few hours before school and I wanted to get this interrogating session over with so that I could make the most of those precious hours.

"So," continued Angela, only half listening to my demand. "Where have you been all night, anyway?" she asked Jake.

He shrugged, flushed dark red and muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "Unggghmmhg."

Angela, Queen of Deduction, gasped loudly, causing Mother to reward her with a questioning look.

"Don't you dare Ange-," started Jake in a warning tone, but Angela, immune to threats, shouted in an excited tone, "He's done it! He's finally slept with someone other than Mo-mo!"

Mo-mo was the nickname of Jake's best friend – a boy of seventeen called Tom Morrison. Jake had teased him mercilessly about the nickname his ex-girlfriend had given him. Mo-mo had dumped aforementioned girlfriend when he had realized he was gay two years ago.

But then the guns had been aiming at him when his ex had spread the fact of his homosexuality around school and he had had to endure a school year of being shunned, teased, beaten and bullied by practically everyone at Forks High School.

Fortunately, a year and a half ago, we had moved here and he had found solace in us – particularly Jake. When Mo-mo had told Jacob that he was gay, Jake didn't even bat an eyelash because – surprise, surprise – he was gay too!

They basically became friends with benefits (people with fouler mouths would call this expression 'fuck buddies') and had a very playful relationship.

I squealed along with Ange, forgetting for one blissful moment my dream and turned to Jake who was covering his handsome, darkly tanned face with his hands.

"So," I started excitedly, but Father cut me off.

"Bells, you can interrogate your brother later – right now, we need to know what happened in your dream."

I heaved a great sigh as Jake looked up with a confused expression.

"What? Bella had a dream? What happened?" e asked, looking at Mother and Father.

I glared at him. "Bella's sat right here so why don't you ask _her _about _her _dream?" I said and everyone turned to look at me expectantly.

I fidgeted, then said, "Okay, Ange, you fill Jake in about what I said happened earlier. Anyway, as I was saying, I got killed-," Jake let out a very gay squeal, "-when the non-humans/humans/subspecies snapped my neck."

Mother couldn't even gasp. Everyone was silent before Father spoke again. "Did the people who killed you use any weapons?"

"And what did they look like? I wanna kick some non-human/human/sub-specie butt!" Angela piped up threateningly.

"What? What people? Was there a guy? Was he cute?" Jake chimed in excitedly until I gave him a look. He shut up immediately.

"Okay, first off, no; they didn't use any weapons; they killed me with their bare hands – which-," I added as Father opened his mouth to interrupt, "is why I believe they weren't human. Secondly, no, I don't know what they looked like because – hello – I was a panther.

"And lastly Jake, Ange will explain what people we're talking about, yes; I think one of them was a guy and I'm sorry to say that while having my limbs distorted and my neck broken, I did not check out the cuteness of the supposed guy. Now, if you'll all excuse me, we have school in three hours and I'd like to get some sleep, thanks."

**AN – okay, so I know, it's not as good as I first thought either, but please give it a chance! And yes, I know that Angela is WAY OOC but I wanted to make her like this lol. And again, yes, I know you're thinking something along the lines of, "JACOB? GAY? NO!" but seriously, I felt it would be cooler if the characters weren't the same as the originals – I mean come on, I don't want to make this story too predictable lol.**

**Anyways, please drop a line and tell me what you think! I've already written chapter two!**

**-Hope**


End file.
